Hadiah
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: ((Happy birthday LeeJiHoon a.k.a Seventeen's fairy Woozi! )) cerita pendek tentang Soonyoung dan Jihoon di hari ulangtahunnya; Soonhoon; HoZi;


**Hadiah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seventeen's Jihoon & Soonyoung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **80% berasal dari bagian akhir cerita di _The Bane Chronicles: What to Buy the Shadowhunter Who has Everything_ dengan beberapa perubahan seperlunya saya**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

* * *

Jihoon dan Sooyoung adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka memang belum lama kenal. Hubungan mereka berawal dari pertemuannya di pesta ulang tahun Seungcheol –senior Jihoon saat di sekolah menengah yang ternyata juga pacar dari sahabat Soonyoung, Jeonghan. Mereka kembali bertemu di acara kampus dua minggu setelah pesta itu diadakan dan Soonyoung yang tidak tahu malu –dengan kurang ajarnya, langsung menyatakan cinta pada Jihoon tepat di pertemuan kedua mereka.

Tentu saja awalnya Jihoon menolak meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Soonyoung terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Sebenarnya itu juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan Jihoon menolak Soonyoung awalnya, Jihoon berpikir bahwa Soonyoung terlalu baik dan sempurna untuknya. Seharusnya Sooyoung berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih baik daripada Jihoon.

Namun bukan Soonyoung namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja, apalagi melihat reaksi yang diberikan Jihoon saat ia pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya. Soonyoung masih ingat bagaimana wajah Jihoon berubah menjadi merah saat itu, yang kemudian membuat Soonyoung yakin bahwa dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan JIhoon. Setelah berbagai pendekatan –dan beberapa kali pukulan di kepalanya setiap kali ia berusaha menggombal, akhirnya Jihoon menerima perasaannya. Tepatnya satu bulan yang lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jihoon. Sooyoung baru mengetahui hal ini dua hari yang lalu. Tapi Soonyoung sama sekali tidak memiliki ide hadiah apa yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Jihoon. Sooyoung masih berguling di tempat tidur sambil terus memikirkan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada kekasih mungil kesayangannya itu saat ponsel di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya berdering. Dengan malas Sooyoung mengangkat panggilan itu dan jantungnya seolah terlonjak saat melihat nama yang tertulis di layar ponselnya itu.

"hey," sapa jihoon saat Sooyoung menjawab panggilannya, suaranya terdengar malu-malu.

"kenapa kau menelpon?" tanya Sooyoung, takut jika Jihoon ingin menagih hadiah darinya yang sampai saat ini belum Soonyoung tentukan apa.

"um, aku bisa menelponmu lagi lain waktu jika kau sibuk," Jihoon terdengar merasa bersalah. "maaf, harusnya aku bertanya terlebih dahulu," lanjutnya.

Jihoon mengatakannya seolah memang begitulah seharusnya, bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi prioritas siapa pun. Ini membuat Soonyoung ingin meyakinkan bahwa Jihoon berkali-kali lipat lebih berharga dari siapa pun bagi Soonyoung dan akan selalu menjadi prioritas utama Soonyoung dalam apa pun.

"tentu saja aku tidak sibuk, Jihoonie~" kata Soonyoung. "aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan menelponku. Aku pikir kau sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargamu di hari besarmu ini"

"oh," jihoon terdengar malu dan senang. "aku tidak mengira kau tahu soal hari ini."

"seekor burung menyampaikan kabar itu padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu," gurau Soonyoung. "jadi... apa harimu menyenangkan? Hadiah apa saja yang kau dapatkan? Sekarang kau di mana, masih merayakannya dengan teman-temanmu?"

"er," Jihoon menggigit bibirnya ragu." Sebenarnya sekarang... aku ada di luar apartemenmu?"

Tak lama Soonyoung mendengar suara bel dari arah pintunya. Dengan sigap ia bangkit dan membukakan pintu, terdiam sesaat karena beberapa saat sebelum Jihoon menelponnya tiba-tiba ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu, dan sekarang Jihoon muncul di hadapannya. Semua ini terasa seperti sihir.

Jihoon masih berdiri di depan pintu sementara Soonyoung berdiri diam memperhatikannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu," semburat merah terlihat mulai mejalar di pipi putihnya. "bolehkah? Aku bisa pergi jika kau sibuk atau ya..."

Soonyoung baru sadar bahwa sedang gerimis di luar. Ia bisa melihat bulit-bulit air hujan yang membasahi rambut kecoklatan dan sweater abu-abu yang terlihat terlalu besar di badan Jihoon.

"kurasa," kata Soonyoung sambil menarik Jihoon masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan memeluknya sayang, "aku selalu bisa mengosongkan jadwalku untukmu. Kapan pun."

Jihoon tersenyum sangat manis mendengar perkataan Soonyoung itu. ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Soonyoung dan menarik wajah mereka semakin dekat sebelum akhitnya mencium bibir Soonyoung dengan lembut. Soonyoung terpana. Ini pertama kalinya Jihoon berinisiatip untuk mencium Soonyoung. Di bibir.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Soonyoung pun mulai membalas ciuman Jihoon dan mempererat pelukannya.

Saat itulah Soonyoung merasa bahwa tak ada yang lebih Jihoon inginkan selain berada di sana bersamanya. Sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Ia ingin terus berada di sisi Jihoon untuk waktu yang lama, karena Jihoon kini telah menjadi selaganya. Bagian dari hidupnya dan juga dunianya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jihoon," Soonyoung berbisik.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatnya," balas Jihoon.

-fin-

 **우리 지훈아 태어나줘서 고마워 생일축하해~**

 **오래오래함께하자...**

 **Abis liat vapp jihoon jadi mabok sendiri ... Duh ... Aegyonya xD**

 **Saranghae jihoona~ saraghae Seventeen~**


End file.
